Lost Forever
by devilishlycute
Summary: Harry has destroyed Hermione and Draco tries to help, but why? i have been told this story can get confusing, and that it is VERY suspence-filled...so ya, if you enjoy cliffhangers, or even if you don't please read and review!(Please Review)(CHAPTER 9 UP)
1. One more try

Disclaimer-JKRowling owns Harry, a1 own the song. I own the plot. Capeesh  
  
She glanced at her bleeding feet, small puddles of blood surrendering her feet victim, and the shards of glass spread everywhere within a 6-foot radius. This was his fault. The boy who lived caused an innocent to almost kill herself. Her tightly bandaged wrists were hardly visible under her brilliantly blue dress robes, the ones she wore to the Yule ball. The ones she wore when he caused her this grief. She looked up, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, only to better reveal her tear-stained cheeks. She picked up her broom and flew to the astronomy tower, through a window into what appeared to be an empty room. Looking through her robes, she found 3 things, a picture of her and him together, an amulet he gave her that would change color depending on how she felt (now it was an angry black and blood red), and her wand. She looked at the picture and remembered a muggle song she used to enjoy.  
  
Could be your eyes  
  
Could be your smile  
  
Could be the way you freed my mind  
  
Your precious touch caressed my soul  
  
You gave me everything I need  
  
And now I'm lost  
  
Lost forever  
  
She turned and walked to the edge, it would be so easy to jump, no one would care anyway. Remembering his last words, she swung her legs over the edge, ready to let go.  
  
Lost forever  
  
And u said this is going nowhere,  
  
And u said I turned my back on  
  
You said I'm not the only one for u  
  
He had asked her to the dance, then showed up with that Cho Chang, crushing her heart into millions of pieces. He turned to her saying it was all her fault. No. It was his fault. He didn't give a damn. He and Cho actually laughed. LAUGHED at her. While she pleaded for him to take her back, to love her again.  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give u up  
  
I can't live one more day without u in my arms  
  
I could never find another like u  
  
She looked down into the black that was the night. And let go.  
  
~!Harry's P.O.V.!~  
  
I told her it was her fault, it wasn't. I said it out of spite. While everyone looked on at me laughing at her! I destroyed her, and she deserved it. Then he too remembered the same song, only a different part.  
  
Could be the lies  
  
Could be my pride  
  
Could be the days and nights so wild  
  
Could be the times I wasn't there  
  
And all the nights we didn't share  
  
~!Her P.O.V.!~  
  
The wind whipped her hair backwards, she felt like she was falling for eternity.  
  
And now you're lost  
  
Lost forever  
  
Lost forever  
  
And u said this is going nowhere,  
  
And u said I turned my back on  
  
You said I'm not the only one for you  
  
She was falling, the wind stinging her cheaks and whipping back her silky hair. 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet, SMACK! Someone grabbed her arm and started hauling her upwards, back to the astronomy tower. She looked up, to Harry grinning down at her.  
  
They landed and she turned away from him, the cuts on her feet starting to give her excruciating pain.  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give u up  
  
I can't live one more day without u in my arms  
  
I could never find another like u  
  
She heard the door open and close, he was gone. She knelt down and sobbed for hours, realization on what she almost did finally hitting her.  
  
I can't sleep  
  
I can't live without u by my side  
  
So cold  
  
So lost without u as my guide  
  
U made me realize I'm nothing  
  
Nothing without u  
  
Please give it one more try for the sake of our love  
  
Let's give it one more chance coz I can't give u up  
  
I can't live one more day without u in my arms  
  
I could never find another like u  
  
A/N how was it? Please review. And the song mentioned is One More Try-a1 from their new c.d. 'The A List' 


	2. Crawling

Chapter 2- Crawling.  
  
A/N since I got more reviews for this story than my other two stories together. (Pathetic, I know) I will continue, (and this was going to be the one story I didn't finish! Hehe) please review ~Devilish Cutie.  
  
Disclaimer- Linkin Park own this song, JKRowling owns the characters, setting, ect. I own the plot. (If you can find one)  
  
She slowly stood up, and for the first time felt the excruciating pain in her feet from where the glass shredded her soles. She left the tower silently, wandering the school till she came to a large serpentine statue. Deciding to sit near it, she slid down the wall accidentally getting its tail caught on her shirt, pulling it down to reveal a large opening. This must be one of the secret passages she slipped through to a dimly lit circular room, with a large box in one side, and a bed on the other. She walked over to the box. Inside were many blades, of various sizes; all died a sickly crimson color, the color of blood. Someone has been trying to kill something or someone. She picked up a blade, the dead weight of it seeming comforting in a strange way, placing it against her wrist she pulled it across her skin, thick blood seeping from the wound. Strangly enough, it didn't hurt at all. She made her way to the bed and laid down, it was so much easier here than in her common room. But who put this stuff here anyway? she cut herself one last time before everything went black.  
  
~!Draco's P.O.V!~  
  
I was watching her. I followed her when she left, I told Harry to save her, and why? Because I love her. It may seem surreal, me and her, but I do. I saw her leave the astronomy, and let her. I had to get this out. And one thing was certain; it wasn't going to happen at my common room. I decided to sleep in my "other" room tonight, the one I found last year, when I first started slashing my wrists, because no one cared, it became a hobby, I was addicted to the feeling of the warm crimson colored liquid cascading down my arm. I pulled the serpents tail down and slipped in. I decided against slashing again, why? Because the wounds I made yesterday covered the whole of my forearm and there wasn't room to slash again, at least until these ones healed, if they ever did.  
  
I made my way to the bed and I was about to slip in when I noticed the blade at the foot of the bed, fresh blood on it. My eyes traveled up the bed to meet only with. her. my love. I had to get out. The vision of her lying there, blood flowing freely, was forever etched my mind.  
  
I left the room just as I heard her get up. She was going to need help. Soon.  
  
~! Her P.O.V.!~ (A/N- I'm going to say "her" until I decide who she should be. Capeesh?)  
  
I heard the stone sliding back into place and reached up to rub my throbbing temple, only no notice fresh blood trickling down my arm, memories washing over me like a tidal wave. Only one thing she overlooked was the pendant, which wasn't there before. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and felt the pendant, picking it up she noticed 2 things: it was in the shape of an oval, with a dragon circling it, and that there seemed to be an enscription on the back, but she couldn't read it. She placed it in her pocket and quickly left the room, noting where it was for future use, and headed back to her common room.  
  
~! Draco's P.O.V!~  
  
I sat on my bed, remembering the sight of her fore-arm. I reached up to touch my pendant, but it was gone! It must have fallen off! I had to get it back, before it was too late.  
  
I ran down the corridor to the snake statue and pulled on its tail, noticeing she was gone, and so was the pendant.  
  
I left the room, and ran toward her common room until I saw a figure, and an earthly glow around it. I remembered back to when I first got it, it said that it will cast a glow when it sences the possessor is indanger. I had to get out there, and fast.  
  
~! Her P.O.V!~  
  
I drug the blade across my skin again, becoming hooked on its feel against my now deathly pale skin. I had stopped right outside my common room, for fear of anyone noticing me. For the first time n my life I actually wanted to be alone, left to my own. I knew what I was doing was horrible, but at the same time, it made me feel human. I have feelings too, I bleed. It was that confidence that possessed me to do it over and over, down the length of my arm, and horizontal across it as well.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds / they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming / confusing  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling / I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in [Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that it's just  
  
too much pressure to take]  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds / they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting / reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in [Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that it's just  
  
too much pressure to take]  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds / they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds / they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing / confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming / [confusing what is real]  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling / [confusing what is real]  
  
I placed the blade under my robes, hiding it from view. I had selected a particularly enchanting one, with a dragon encircling its handle and the blade had several black stones along the dull side.  
  
I turned to the portrait and was about to say the password when I heard a voice. A pleading voice, insecure, unconfident, sounding just like I felt. I turned and met to the eyes of the enemy, the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Have you seen it?" he sounded afraid, like if I didn't know what "it" was, life would be over. I placed my hand in my pocket, feeling two things, and not knowing what he wanted. But the moment my hand laid upon the pendant, I felt a pain searing through my arm and eventually through my body. I pulled it out and saw a red glow, almost as though it was the color of glowing blood. As I held it in my palm, slowly, as if burning a hole into my hand, it sank, embedding itself into the skin, and blood was flowing out of the back of my palm, outlining the pendant. I screamed loudly enough for the whole school to hear, and then collapsed, the pain unbearable. The glow slowly turning black, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next. Then the portrait hole swung open, and there standing in front of me and draco was.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!! Lol  
  
I only did this to get you to come back. In the next chapter I will reveal the "she" so vote on who you think it should be: Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Lavender, Parvati, it doesn't matter, JUST VOTE!! In your review! And if you want me to e-mail you when chapters come out, put your e-mail address in your review! Luv ~ Devilishly Cute  
  
P.S. I'm gonna want a beta reader for my next chapter, and the first one to review saying they wanna be my beta-er gets it! 


	3. By Myself

Chapter 3- By Myself  
  
Disclaimer- JKR owns the characters, Linkin Park own the song, and I own the plot. Fair?  
  
A/N Okay, the long awaited chapter that says who "she" is, is here! Yay! I got your votes: 3 for Hermione and 1 for Ginny. Soooo…. *Drum roll* it's Hermione. (Surprise, surprise! Lol)  
  
Replies- snadie mandie pandie pants: yes it is Hermione, thanks to everyone's votes!  
  
HI- well I was going to do it with Ginny, but cause most of you voted Hermione, well, now it's Hermione!  
  
April-Thanks! Here is the next chapter!  
  
Katrina- Thanks for your vote  
  
sandie_mandie7- thanks for your vote, here is the next chapter. And I know Harry went with Cho, but if everyone voted Cho I could've bent the book a little to change it, ya know.  
  
Chapter 3- Runaway  
  
Hermione glanced up in terror as she saw Harry standing there, Ron behind him. They stared daggers at Draco and the blade lying near me.  
  
"What's wrong Potter? Are you afraid that I found her instead of you? Afraid that I know her weakness?" Draco's drawling voice could just be heard, it was distant, everything was distant. I screamed once again. The pendant was now glowing a midnight blue, and looked as though it was entirely embedded in my skin, blood pouring out of my hand. My vision started fogging, and then I blacked out.  
  
~!Draco's P.O.V!~  
  
As Hermione screamed again, tears cascading out of her eyes, blood washing over her robes and the floor, I remembered the inscription. 'Once the pendant has found a "bearer" it will embed, and forever control that persons actions.'  
  
"Weasley! Get Professor Dumbledore down to the hospital wing. Potter, get Mc Gonagal and Snape. I'll explain later." I got my wand out of my pocket, conjured a stretcher, put her on it and ran to the hospital wing, levitating her behind me.  
  
~!A MONTH L8ER- Hermione's P.O.V.!~  
  
I woke up, a month later, but I couldn't move, but I was moving, just not controlling or whatever. It's like I wasn't in control of my body I remembered the pendant and tried to turn my neck toward my hand, to no avail. I then heard Professor Dumbledore enter the room.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger has awoken." He smiled slightly. "We have found a way to let you control this pendant, but there is a price to pay. The original owner has agreed to it, we just need you to. Here, in order for you to talk, drink this." He put a flask to my lips and a sickly flavor entered my mouth, and I suddenly felt as though I could move. It was like I was a puppet, whose strings were just cut, giving me control.  
  
"What wath thath?" I asked, slightly slurring my words, like a toddler learning to talk.  
  
"That pendant," he nodded to the one embedded in my skin. "Has chosen a new owner, and when it does that, the new owner, which is you, must drink 1 teaspoon of the old owners blood on every full moon. Meaning that you have to drink blood from Draco every…" I interrupted him.  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU want ME to drink DRACO MALFOY's BLOOD?!?! Are you INSANE?" he cut off my yelling in a strict manner.  
  
"I am afraid that it is the only way for you to control your body until it chooses a new owner." He replied sadly.  
  
"But why? How will his blood help me?" I asked.  
  
"It makes the pendant, which is now a part of you, remember it's old owner, and calm down. When it chooses a new owner, then, if you agree, they will drink your blood on the full moon. This pendant is very powerful dark magic and must be used with care.  
  
"What will happen if I don't?" I needed to know, I needed to find some way that didn't involve me placing my life in Draco's hands, I didn't know if I could entirely trust him.  
  
"Then, Voldemort will be able to control your every move, almost like the imperious curse, only you can't fight it," he replied, and I realized I had two options: put my life in the hands of the enemy, or let the dark lord kill my best friends. Either way, someone would most likely be hurt.  
  
"I need to talk to him, there are some things I need to ask him," my voice was barely audible, lower than a whisper.  
  
"Very well, but afterward, Harry and Ron want a word with you, they are waiting outside," he left the room and a few minutes later, Draco walked in.  
  
~!Draco's P.O.V.!~  
  
She looked horrible, her face was pale and sickly, her eyes were deathly and horror stricken, and her body looked frail and weak. The pendant was now finished it's embedding, leaving the face of the dragon and one side of the black swirling oval visible. Just like it was on my chest, I was wearing it around my neck when it chose me as a possessor, and I had to drink my own father's blood, he was none too happy, but sacrificed it so I wouldn't kill myself. This was the girl who I had loved entirely, and now, because of me, she suffered greatly.  
  
I sat on the edge of her bed and she looked up at me with pleading eyes. They scared me. Her whole appearance scared me. It was un-nerving  
  
"Draco?" she looked questioning toward me.  
  
"Ya. I'm here." Then I did something entirely not me, I held her hand. "I wont be for long though."  
  
"Why did this happen? Why did it choose me?" She was scared, and even though I loved her, it made me happy to know that for once I knew everything she didn't.  
  
"It only chooses people the dark lord could use to help him, it chose me because I am young and in Hogwarts, where Dumbledore is. It chose you because you are smart and friends with Harry Potter, he could use that to his advantage you know."  
  
"Why are you letting me stay in control then, aren't you on his side?"  
  
"Of course I am on his side, I just know for a fact how excruciatingly painful it is when you don't drink the blood. And plus, the fact that the mudblood's life is in my hands is a great thought." She looked horrified.  
  
"How did you know I had it then?"  
  
"I saw your pretty little arms all cut up in that room last month. I must've dropped it in there.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I walked in on you while you were slashing your arms, the night of the Yule Ball." The feeling of me having the power felt great.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?"  
  
"Nope. I do respect secrets you know. I might be evil, but I'm not disrespectful."  
  
"Why did you come to my common room that night, and why did you save me?"  
  
"What is this? 20 Questions?" she blushed and turned away. I got a box out of the pocket of my robes, and placed it on her bedside table. Then I got up and left, and Potter and the Weasel walked in.  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V.!~  
  
I heard Draco leave, meaning Harry was here, great. Just what I need, Potter pretending he cares. He doesn't though. He is two-faced. Evil. How can someone who is supposedly so great be so two faced?  
  
  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
  
and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
  
  
"'Mione?" It was Ron. Great, another pity party. I stayed silent.  
  
"Look, I don't know what happened, I don't know what Malfoy did, and…" I interrupted Harry's voice angrily.  
  
"For your information, Draco is saving my life and yours so just SHUT UP already," that showed him.  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy is saving us?" Now it was Ron's voice questioning me.  
  
"Never you mind, just be thankful he is willing to put his life in danger for us… for me." I glared at Harry and continued. "He, unlike others, cared for me and helped me." I turned away; my eyes watering at the mere memory of what Harry did, what he made me do.  
  
  
  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I / try to catch them red – handed?  
  
  
  
"Look, 'Mione, I'm sorry, I thought you knew, please forgive me." Harry was the one begging. HA! Just last month he was laughing at me while I begged. The scum.  
  
"No." my answer was plain, different.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry was pleading again.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily façade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again  
  
"What do you mean you don't trust me? What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"This," I showed him the embedded amulet and slashed wrists. "Just leave me alone, I can am all by myself now." My tears were few, but heavy. I know I wouldn't last by myself, but whom else could I turn to?  
  
By myself [myself]  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
" Herm? Just promise me you will still talk to us," now it was Ron doing the pleading, ha, pathetic.  
  
"Maybe." I answered plainly, no emotion what so ever.  
  
Just as they were about to leave, my sight became dizzy, and all the colors started swirling, these two boys used to be my best friends, my equals. Now look at me, I was turning from them. I failed them yet again, I turned from them. Humph, they deserved it. They forced me to turn. But still. It's too hard to handle now.  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
They left the room, and I looked over to my bedside table and saw an oak box, about 5" square. It was beautiful. I picked it up, and opened it. Inside was a vial with the red, sickly fluid I was supposed to drink next full moon, and underneath a message. I opened it.  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
I am truly sorry for the pain the amulet of Riko caused you. I will help you whenever you need it, as long as I have the re-assurance of your trust, and friendship. I have another way for the amulet to sub-side, but you need to be to full strength, so as soon as you are out of the hospital wing, take the invisibility cloak to the 17th dungeon past the potions room and say the password: Salazar. It is the Slytherin Common Room password. Then go down the left-hand staircase to the very bottom. The last bed, farthest from the door is mine, we need to talk.  
  
~Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket, then fell asleep with the comfort that someone might have understood me.  
  
~!A few days later, Hermione was released from the hospital wing!~  
  
I grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak, and crept down to the common room. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were playing exploding snap. I slipped out the door and made my way down. When I got into the common room, I saw only a few 1st and 2nd years in the Slytherin common room. I walked down the staircase, wand in hand. The door was open. A cool draft was blowing from the room. I squeezed in and tiptoed over to the last bed. It's silver hangings were open a fraction. I looked in and noticed Draco lying on his back, his head resting on one arm, and his other draped over his stomach, his eyes were open and he seemed to be deep in thought. Should I reveal myself, or leave. If I showed, I would be proving I needed his help, if I left, I would be proven stupid.  
  
  
  
If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
[by myself]  
  
How do you think / I've lost so much  
  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
  
After making sure no one was looking, I took off the cloak, startling him. He grinned and cocked an eyebrow. Then he moved over to a sitting position and motioned for me to sit beside him.  
  
Don't you know  
  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
  
and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I / try to catch them red – handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily façade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again  
  
By myself [myself]  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
chorus:  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everything spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
If I  
  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
[by myself]  
  
How do you think / I've lost so much  
  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know  
  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the bed then whispered, "Silencio."  
  
"Look, Draco. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier; I was confu…" he interrupted me.  
  
"I told you to come here for one reason, and one reason only. To give you the other cure for the amulets controlling powers. You can either drink my blood every full moon, or you can do what I let my father do to me."  
  
"And that would be…" I looked at him just as his face contorted. He grew fangs and his eyes turned yellow.  
  
"Turn you into a vampire, like me," he made my choices sound easy when they were really difficult.  
  
"But what about the day light? Won't that kill me?" I was curious though, I had to admit.  
  
"You wear this to protect yourself," he handed me a necklace with a black glass rose on it.  
  
"I don't know. I think I will…"  
  
~! CLIFF HANGER!!!~  
  
A/N sorry, but I need to know if I should make this a romance between Draco/Hermione or not. Please review saying yes for romance or no for none. Thanks. Next chapter will show her choice.  
  
~Devilish Cutie 


	4. Drawn to the fire

Disclaimer- JKR owns the characters, The Buffy cast own the song, and I own the plot. Fair?  
  
A/N Okay! I got a great amount of feedback from everyone, so here is the next chapter. BTW I changed the lyrics in the song a little (like she-he is some cases) just so it fits my story better! Thanks!  
  
Replies-  
  
Sandie _mandie7- I made it so that there is romance, but not the fluff kind, it's more of an angst-y romance. (didja actually think I could write fluff- nah! Lol)  
  
Daya- thanks! Here is the next chapter  
  
Camille- it is a herm/draco romance, kinda, I hope you like it! Thanks for the review  
  
BoByN- I could make it a romance from both sides, ya know. Hermione bringing the hate to the relationship, while draco loves her, I don't know how it will end yet though.  
  
Zahrah Radcliffe-well I guess you will see what her choice is! Enjoy!  
  
Lilith Witch- thanks!  
  
Spair Llewillah/Moonstone- thanks for your review, and I know my story is different, I couldn't stand it if my story was another of those boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, happy ending… can you say boring? So I thought this was a good idea, and I am glad you do to!  
  
Chapter 4- Drawn to the fire  
  
Hermione Woke up with a jolt! Glancing at her alarm clock, she read the digits, 11:34! She only had 26 minutes to get to the slytherin common room! Quickly slipping on her robes over her sweats, she exited her dorm room to find Harry and Ron sitting on chairs in front of the fire!  
  
"Herm! Where are you going?" Ron looked inquisitive.  
  
"None of your business, keep your nose out!" I snapped back, this was not the time to hold me up!  
  
"But 'Mione, we're worried about you, you haven't really talked to us since before the Yule Ball!" Harry looked about as worried about me as though I was a dead horse.  
  
"Maybe if you actually gave a damn about your friends, I wouldn't have to go see Draco at this time of night!" as soon as I said it I regretted it. Now they knew where I was going!  
  
"What! What do you mean you are going to see Draco?" Ron looked startled and discusted, harry matching his look.  
  
"That is none of your business!" I stormed out the portrait hole and slowly jogged down to the dungeons.  
  
~!Harry's P.O.V.!~  
  
"Let her go! If she wants to leave us, that is her decision, I'm going to bed." With that I stood up, leaving ron and going to bed.  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
I slowed down, not wanting to miss the right dungeon. And also giving myself time to think.  
  
I touch the fire and it freezes me  
  
I look into it and it's black  
  
Why can't I feel  
  
My skin should crack and peel  
  
I want the fire back  
  
Now through the smoke he calls to me  
  
To make my way across the flame  
  
To save the day  
  
Or maybe melt away  
  
I guess it's all the same  
  
So I will walk through the fire  
  
Cause where else can I turn  
  
I will walk through the fire  
  
And let it….  
  
~!Harry's P.O.V!~  
  
The torch out there is scorching me  
  
And she is laughing  
  
I don't doubt  
  
I hope she fries  
  
I'm free if that bitch dies  
  
I better help her out  
  
Cause she is drawn to the fire  
  
Some people, she will never learn  
  
And she will walk through the fire  
  
And let it…  
  
Will this do a thing to change her  
  
Am I leaving Herm in danger  
  
Is this girl to far gone to care  
  
~!Ron's P.O.V!~  
  
What if Mione can't defeat it  
  
Beady eyed right  
  
We're needed  
  
Or we could just sit around and glare  
  
We'll see it through  
  
It's what we're always here to do  
  
So we will walk through the fire  
  
Ron and Harry walked out the portrait hall, running toward the dungeons, they were both there in 2nd year when they used the poly-juice potion.  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
So one by one they turned from me  
  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
  
(What can't we face)  
  
But why I froze  
  
Not one among them knows  
  
(when we're together)  
  
And never can be told  
  
She was almost at the dungeon now, counting the rooms off- 1…..2…..  
  
~!Ron & Harry's P.O.V!~  
  
Ron-She came from the grave much graver  
  
Harry-First I'll kill her then I'll save her  
  
Ron-Everything is turning out so dark  
  
Harry-No I'll save her then I'll kill her  
  
Ron-What did these lands mostly filler  
  
It's what they can't describe  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
These endless days are finally ending in a blaze  
  
And we are caught in the fire  
  
The point of no return  
  
So we will walk through the fire  
  
And let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Since Hermione was walking and the boys were running, They came around the corner just in time to hear Hermione giving the password and slipping into the enemy's common room.  
  
A/N I know I said I would have some form of romance here, but I have to stop here, this chapter was mainly to show the feelings of the characters. The funny thing is, I come up with chapter ideas when listening to morpheus… see: I was listening to a1 when I thought of the idea for the story, and for the second and third chapters I was listening to linkin park, and for this one I was watching my taped episode of buffy- once more with feeling (the musical) and though 'hey, that's a good idea for my next chapter.' So as soon as I hear ideas for the next chapter: romance/not, vamp/not ect. I will end up listening to music and think 'hey that fits!' and write the next chapter, so the sooner I get reviews, the sooner the next chapter will go up! ~Devilish Cutie 


	5. Runaway

Chapter 5- runaway  
  
Dislaimer- I don't own anything here but the plot. JK rowling owns the characters, linkin park owns the song! Aight?  
  
A/N thanks soooo much to all my faithful reviewers! And yet again I got this chapters idea from a song by linkin park… gosh. I didn't realize they were such a depressing band! Hehe, oh well it fits my story I guess!  
  
Replies-  
  
Sandie_mandie7- I know it may seem as though herm/draco are a weird couple, I thought so too at first, but it kinda fits this story, I will have implications of harry/herm, but draco/herm is this number 1 ship!!! Heh not mine, but the stories. Camille- I love writing suspence, it keeps me knowing that people will actually come back and read my story, but I will try to cut down on my cliffhangers, aight! Alicia S Malfoy- thanks for your review, and the main reason I use the song is because I am inspired by them and actually write the story around them!  
  
Chaser- thanks for your review, and I will try to write romance, I'm just not that good at it! Lol! So tell me if it gets too horrible, cause I can write angst-y romance, but most people think that is too depressing, but depression is my middle name! Seriously! Daya- thank you, I hope you like this chapter 2!  
  
Anyways on with the story.  
  
~!Harry's P.O.V.!~  
  
God! I thought that girl was smart! What the hell has gotten into her? Why is she avoiding me? And more importantly, why is she going to see malfoy? Questions filled my head as Ron and I gave the same password as Hermione and slipt into the Slytherin common room wands tightly gripped in our hands. We got in just in time to see the edge of Hermione's cloak swish down a staircase and into a room and we followed silently. Hermione had left the door ajar, so after throwing the invisibility cloak over myself and Ron, we followed and barely audible through the curtain we heard Malfoy's voice.  
  
"So you came." And then he(draco) laughed.  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
I don't know why I came, maybe it was because I couldn't look Harry in the eye anymore without remembering what pain he had caused. Yet he still is oblivious to the fact that he is causing me grief. Maybe that's why I came, to show Harry that even though he is evil, I can still live on, still have friends, even if they aren't like me, even if they are Slytherin my train of thought was interrupted as Draco passed me a bundle of cloth. Once I had unfolded it I felt 3 things fall onto my lap: the knife I had mutilated myself with; a vial of white, almost transparent potion; and a vial of black, seemingly endless, potion.  
  
"What are th…" he interrupted me.  
  
"Granger, I have a lot of things to tell you, but I need to be assured that you will let me finish before you start to talk, alright?" he paused, waiting for a response, I nodded, he continued, "it may seem strange to you about why I am doing all this to help you, but it is because I feel your pain. The person I got the amulet from refused to let me have their blood, so I had to find an alternate method to controlling it, and I did. But this one has worse consequences, it will stop you from touching another person's skin with your right hand, the one with the pendant. If you do end up touching someone, it will kill them, and hurt you extremely."  
  
He paused again, giving it time for all this to sink in, then he continued once more, "these vials contain potions, I have to drink this one, and you drink that one." He handed me the one with the white stuff and he himself took the black one. "after you drink that, grab my left hand with your right, then I will use this, and lightly prick my skin, just enough for a couple drops of blood to come out, you do the same, then grab my right hand with your left and close your eyes, it will be painful at this point for both of us. Are you ready?"  
  
I have to admit, I am scared, what if this is some sort of trick? Well what is the worst he could do, I already want to die. I guess I could do this I opened the vial and swallowed its contents, out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco do the same. Suddenly the effects of the potion occurred, and the room started spinning. I grabbed Draco's hand, and felt something like a jolt of electricity seer through my hand, blinding me almost entirely. I saw Draco pass me the blade, I guess he did it already. I drug the blade across my hand and the blood came out, not red, but white, like that of the potion I drank earlier. My vision cleared up a bit and I saw my blood and his intermingleing on his hand and mine, then he grabbed my other hand. The blood looked like it was battling, a war between light and dark, strangly calming.  
  
A few seconds later, just as I was about to black out, I heard a voice, a voice that almost killed me, and believe me, it wasn't who I wanted to see.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" it was professor Snape, with Harry and Ron behind him. With both my hands still gripped tightly by Draco I passed out, falling forward, my head landing on Draco's chest.  
  
~!Ron's P.O.V!~  
  
As we walked into the Slytherin dormitory rooms after Hermione, Harry realized something.  
  
"Hey Ron, what if Hermione's in trouble, and we cant get help quick enough? I should go find someone, and with that he ran off, me following closely, we needed to make sure Hermione was alright.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing so late at night right outside the Slytherin Common room?" I guess Snape hadn't seen me yet.  
  
"Professor, we need your help, Hermione went into Draco's common room just now, and the last time she met with him after hours she ended up near death, come quick." Snape followed Harry, and I followed him. We got there just in time to see Hermione slash her wrists. It was terrifying and strangely enough, I felt her pain.  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V.!~  
  
It was about 3 weeks later and I had just gotten out of the hospital wing. Draco was still in there. The pendant was gone, destroyed. I made my way up to my common room and slipt into the girls dorms, then into mine. Sitting by my bed was a black box, with intricate silver embroidery on the edges. It was about the size of a shoe box. I opened it and found a silver rose, with a black stem and thorns. Underneath was a note.  
  
Dearest Hermione.  
  
I know you probably think i don't care, but we do. I am really sorry about what happened the night of the Yule Ball and I hope you will forgive me. I hope you recovered alright from that horrible pendant removal.  
  
~ Luv from Harry.  
  
P.S. the rose is special, it will wilt when someone near you is in danger and you can help them. Or it will lose its petals when you are in danger. Hope it is an o.k. get well gift : )  
  
She folded the letter, put the rose in the box and put the box under her bed. She couldn't deal with this anymore. How could they pretend to care? After all they did to her. She thought they were her friends and they let her down.  
  
~Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
Harry had been the one to teach her that friendship and bravery were better than books. Ha, friends.  
  
Ron taught her that appearances can be deceiving and even the best of friends fight and make up. Well this time they weren't going to make up.  
  
~The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Draco had appeared to be evil, but in the end he saved her, what if he expected something in return, what if he was fooling her?  
  
~Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again  
  
She wanted to leave, she just had to leave. She pulled out 2 pieces of parchment. On one of them she wrote:  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
I got the rose, and yes it is beautiful, just like you lead me to believe I was. I am leaving and by the time you get this, I will be too far gone for you to even care. Goodbye ~Hermione Granger  
  
And on the other she wrote:  
  
Dear Draco.  
  
Thank you very much for helping me. Your actions have affected me in ways that not even you will know, but still they were not great enough. I am leaving. If you want to see me again, send a letter to me, the owls will be able to find me. Just don't tell anyone about this letter. Especially not Harry or Ron. Thank you and goodbye. ~Hermione Granger.  
  
She left the letter for Harry on her bed, and the one for Draco by his bed in the hospital wing. Then she left, never to return. Throwing away all that was hers: her schoolwork, her friends, her life. With only one thing with her: her wand.  
  
~Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
They point the finger at me again  
  
Guilty by association  
  
You point the finger at me again  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Gonna run away  
  
A/N- sorry this chapter took so long and is so short, I am on a temporary writers block, so if you have any ideas for chapter 6, please e-mail them to me at Devilish_Rebe69@hotmail.com or put them in your reviews. Also put your e-mail address in your review if you want me to e-mail you when chapters go up ~Devilishly Cute 


	6. Tommorow

Chapter 6- Tommorow  
  
Disclaimer- 'tommorow' is owned by a1, the characters are owned by JK Rowling, the plot is owned by me, and the little voices in my head that tell me to get off my lazy arse and actually write the fic belong to the devil.  
  
A/N surprisingly enough, I got this chapters idea while reading Camille's review… and I have an outline for the next 15 chapters, titles and all, so expect at least one chapter up every week!!  
  
Replies-  
  
Camille- your idea doesn't suck! It actually inspired me! So congrats.  
  
Fire Goddess- thanks for the compliments, I 3 linkin park and a1, they r my fav bands, but this chapter's song is again by a1.  
  
Lilith witch- thanks for the review, my fav songs by linkin park are: a place for my head, forgotten, with you, by myself, and crawling!  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed as she walked through muggle London, she was seated alone in a compartment, and was remembering everything. The fights with Malfoy, the whole philosophers stone incident in 1st year, saving Sirius and Buckbeak in 3rd year, the Triwizard tournament in 4th year, the amulet just last month. All these incidents had to do with harry, the first guy she actually liked. He used to be her advisor on things like friendship, while she was his on school.  
  
You used to say that everyday.  
  
We will always be this way.  
  
Flying Angels lifting high  
  
To reach the sun were I belong.  
  
Girl you know you are the one.  
  
Above the clouds I see you cry.  
  
Does he know what he just did to me? Probably not. He was perfect. Beautiful smile, charming personality, he even beat the dark lord 3 times for god sakes. She only wished that Harry would love her back.  
  
You know that when you smile.  
  
You stop the rain and we will be together. Once again.  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her daydreaming as she saw something to the left of her, down an alley way. She turned and walked toward it, it was a arched door, she stepped through it and immediately heard the door slam shut behind her. It locked and she turned again, noticing that she was in a small village like place, like the ones you see in snowglobes, only it was dark, gloomy, foreboding, almost mysterious. There were no lights, no existence; it was almost like the winter wonderland gone lifeless. One house did stand out to her though. It was the smallest, on top of a dreary hill, it looked like a cottage, only a dead cottage, if that makes any sense. She walked in it and immediately the smell of rotting wood entered her nose. She made her way around the house, all furniture was destroyed or looked like it would collapse. Eventually she found a door that was locked. Taking out her wand and whispering "alohomora" it creaked open.  
  
Inside was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. A window taller than she was looked out into a beautiful backyard, there was a large canopy bed, draped in black and silver velvet. Two doors led to a walk-in-closet filled with every outfit imaginable, all in perfect condidtion, and a en-suite bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi and sauna. She walked over to a large oak desk and pulled open a drawer, inside, to her surprise, was a picture of her, Harry, and Ron! She pulled out and set in on the desk, the 3 figures waving up at her, playing in the snow around hogwarts. Under the picture, was a large stack of parchment and quills. Glancing one more time at the picture, started crying. They looked so happy, and now look what they made her resort to. Would they even remember her? Would they even care that she ran away? Maybe some day they could all be friends again. The infamous trio. The three musketeers. Whatever you call it. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh, maybe she should have forgivin Harry. She smiled a sort of half smile and laid down on the bed, thinking of how to properly apologize and forgive to Harry and finally drifting into a dreamless, heavy sleep.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
I'll always know the love you've shown.  
  
Means I'll never be alone  
  
There'll be times you wonder why.  
  
But seeing you with someone new.  
  
Used to make me feel so blue.  
  
But know I'm with you, all the time.  
  
You know that when you smile.  
  
You stop the rain and we will be together. Once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~!~ Draco's P.O.V. ~!~ after he finds the note and is already looking for her, for the sole purpose that the author doesn't want to write too much because she is sick and had to miss school today.  
  
"Point!" draco whispered to his wand, and it spun, pointing him in the direction Hermione was. Although he was going to save her, his intentions weren't all good… he had something planned, and he thought the details over in his head while tightly gripping a vial of potion in his left… He had to admit though, she was beautiful, smart, intriguing, charming, kind, humble, perfect.  
  
From the moment that I looked into your eyes.  
  
All of my life I thought I'll be there.  
  
By your side, I wish I'll took the time to find the words to say.  
  
You know when you smile you stop the rain.  
  
And we will be together once again.  
  
Although I'm gone, remember me.  
  
Please be strong I'll never leave.  
  
Just hold on, to the memories.  
  
Coz while I'll here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
Coz while I'm here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
A/N how was this one? I know, I know, I am getting sappy… ACK!*screams as all the fluff haters run away* Lol… don't worry, there will be MUCH more angst coming up…. But only if you press the little button saying review… I want to go up to 25 reviews with this chapter, and that's only 3 reviews people, I'm sure that you all can manage 3 reviews… not each, just all together. But I wont be complaining if I get more than 25… hint hint….next chappy soon!!!!! 


	7. Miracle

Chapter 7- Miracle  
  
Disclaimer- Song- a1, Characters- JK Rowling, Plot- Me. Amen!  
  
A/N o.k. This one again won't have too much angst, but I promise their will be so much in the chapters coming up, you wont know what hit you... ya... ok...  
  
Replies-  
  
Michee- thanks for the review! And to answer your question, no, hermione and draco are NOT vampires, it was like a dream... or something. Ya. I agree Draco would make a damn sexy vamp... but oh well.  
  
Camille- thanks for the review! Ya I thought it was creepy too.. Its like this perfectly well kept room in the middle of nowhere, and the picture thing comes into play later, but you'll have to wait to see what! Hehe!  
  
Sandie_mandie7-actually this story will be part draco/herm, part harry/herm... you'll have to wait to see how that plays out though!  
  
A/N # 2, if anyone wants to co-write a humor fic with me called night of games, e-mail me or say so in your review! Its gonna be a fic full of truth or dare, spin the bottle, and other great way-to-over used plot ideas!!!  
  
A/N #3- I know this is another fluff chapter, but within the next couple (2-3) chapters, I will put in enough angst to make up for it, k? ^__^  
  
A/N #4- I know this has nothing to do with the fic, but if any of you know what ggg means, could you please tell me, cause a friend of mine keeps using that in MSN chats and wont tell me what it means....  
  
A/N #5- if anyone could also tell me how to bold lettering, please do so.  
  
On with the story (otherwise known as the end of the god-awful author notes... hehe)  
  
Chapter 7- Miracle  
  
Hermione thrashed in her sleep, even though she was in a perfect surrounding, it was nothing while she was lonely. Her mind kept drifting back to draco and all the kind things he was doing for her, or rather, did for her. Her nightmares were vivid of the night of the ball, her feet covered in blood from the window she smashed with her feet to jump from. The pain seering through her as the amulet became attached. And every time she had a dream like this, she felt the same pain, and cried the same tears, almost as though she went back in time. And every time she had these dreams she found herself looking for ways she could've prevented it. Not agreeing to go with Harry in the first place, not jumping from the window, not slashing her skin.  
  
She had been in this room for the better half of a week, and the food supplies she found in the refrigerator downstairs were not going to last much longer.  
  
~All we need is a miracle baby  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
All we need is a miracle baby  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
~!Draco's P.O.V!~  
  
I was walking up an abandoned street in what looked like an abandoned village. He should've known Hermione would find this place, the hideout of the death eaters. Thankfully enough, they were away on a raid in Australia somewhere; only God knows what they might have done to a mud... muggle born like her.  
  
Draco noticed the lights on in the farthest house, the one him and his parents stayed in during the meetings. He walked quietly through the doors and up to his room, the only one that wasn't trashed. Draco couldn't stand to live somewhere dirty, and he guessed Hermione felt the same. He sat down outside the door, he would wait a while until she fell asleep.  
  
He could almost remember the night of the Yule Ball vividly, the way she pleaded with him, almost as though she needed him, but how could she love something so... evil? He knew Voldemort would have his head if he didn't hurry, but to him, that was almost better than the fate Voldemort had for her. But maybe... it could teach her a lesson, the lesson that Harry didn't love her, the lesson that he, the dragon, did.  
  
~Last night, I thought you said that you want me,  
  
I guess that was a crazy dream.  
  
Just think, we could be good together,  
  
I know that we were meant to be.  
  
Hey! I see you looking out for another,  
  
Save a little love for me.  
  
I'll be here waiting, till the day you see.  
  
All I want is you to open the door. (Open the door...)  
  
Don't fight the feelin,  
  
Don't leave me alone anymore.  
  
All we need is a miracle baby  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
All we need is a miracle baby  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
~Don't think that I will ever take for granted  
  
The loving that you give to me.  
  
See you will never be in need of another,  
  
As long as you be here with me.  
  
Hey! I won't be around forever,  
  
So come and take a chance with me.  
  
I promise you girl,  
  
This was meant to be.  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
I stared at the door, someone was outside, and she could feel it. She walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door. Little did she know, that at that exact moment, Draco had walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Instantly her eyes turned to the other door in the room, the one that lead to the walk-in closet. There was smoke filtering through the top of the door! She tried to wrench the bathroom door open, but it was stuck! She felt the other door, it was hot. There was a fire on the other side!  
  
After about 5 minutes of trying to find a way out, the door collapsed (the one to the closet) the fire was tickling the tiles on the bathroom floor. She pounded on the door once more.  
  
~Don't think that I will ever take for granted  
  
The loving that you give to me.  
  
See you will never be in need of another,  
  
As long as you be here with me.  
  
Hey! I won't be around forever,  
  
So come and take a chance with me.  
  
I promise you girl,  
  
This was meant to be.  
  
All I want is you to open the door. (Open the door...)  
  
Don't fight the feelin,  
  
Don't leave me alone anymore.  
  
All we need is a miracle baby (a miracle)  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
All we need is a miracle baby  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
Just a miracle  
  
Just a miracle, just a miracle  
  
Just a miracle  
  
Just a miracle, just a miracle  
  
All I want is you to open the door. (Open the door...)  
  
Don't fight the feelin,  
  
Don't leave me alone no more.  
  
All we need is a miracle baby  
  
All we need is a miracle (ya a miracle)  
  
All we need is a miracle baby (I said a miracle)  
  
All we need is a miracle  
  
She saw the door get pounded in, and a pair of strong arms hauling her out, she caught one glimpse of his face before passing out. She asked for a miracle, she received a dragon.  
  
A/N how was that one?? Please read the above A/N's (at the beginning of the chapter) they r very important, well not very... but you catch the drift?? 


	8. Hey you

Chapter 8- Hey You  
  
Disclaimer- Do I really have to say that I don't own anything here but the plot?? I didn't really think so.  
  
A/N thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! (Even though the numbers are dwindling… ^_^  
  
Replies-Camille- thanks for being my most faithful reviewer!!! Thanks for your review, and I have many more surprises for you in the future!  
  
Michee- thanks for the review! I have a small idea on what the plan is, but it will take a while to find the edges, if ya know what I mean?  
  
HermioneG89-thanks for the review, and for replying to my message about my sister… guess what, I tried your idea, and it worked! They are dating now and have already gone on 1 date! Yay! I feel so proud of myself!  
  
Icy Stormz- thanks for your review, and I know it is confusing, but that's probably because it came from the mind of a VERY confused teenager…llol…ok ya….  
  
Anyways, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
It was a week later, and still Draco didn't say why he came, or even why he saved me. I walked downstairs to the common room to see Ron and Harry with their backs to me, talking in low whispers that I could only catch snippets of.  
  
"… I know, there has to be something we can do!" that was Ron.  
  
"Why? She's a…. o.k. o.k. I'll..." Harry's voice seemed angered.  
  
"'Mione is our friend, we can't…"  
  
"So, she sure didn't…"  
  
"Just try to be careful, we can't set her off like that again."  
  
Both of them nodded and turned around to see me glaring, and believe me, if looks could kill, they would die a thousand painful deaths.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!! MY LIFE IS MY BUISNESS, NOT YOURS, AND IF I WANTED YOU TO WALK ON EGG SHELLS AROUND ME I WOULD BLOODY WELL TELL YOU TOO!!!!" after my little outburst I ran out of the room and to the library. Its not like I had homework to do, cause I was always at least a month ahead in homework, but I just knew that the library was my sanctuary, my safe haven.  
  
~!Draco's P.O.V!~  
  
I watched the door; I knew she would come here sooner or later. Come on, Hermione without a library is like an ocean without water, it just doesn't happen. And sure enough, she came. But not happy like she used to be. No, this girl was angry, pissed, livid, fuming, whatever. Lucky she didn't catch me spying on her from behind the invisibility cloak. She probably would have bit my head off, literally.  
  
She sits barely a foot away from me. I eye her carefully, and just about notice something… wait… was that a tear? No, it couldn't be… could it? Smart, proper, mudblood Granger crying… geez.  
  
bHEY YOU, LOOKING AROUND AT YOUR FRIENDS  
  
YOU SEE SOMETHING ABOUT THEM HAS CHANGED  
  
AND NOTHING'S CLEAR  
  
THEY'RE NOT THE SAME/b  
  
It was probably Potter and the Weasel actually… I wouldn't doubt it for a second; I guess it would be easier this way… without them in the way it should be easy to fulfill my duties.  
  
bDON'T YOU TAKE IT TO HEART ALL THE SAME  
  
YOU'LL SEE IT WORKS OUT BETTER THAT WAY  
  
DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOUT YOUR NAME  
  
DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO  
  
THE WORLD IS WAITING FOR YOU  
  
THERE AIN'T NOTHING TO LOSE/b  
  
~!Hermione's P.O.V!~  
  
I knew someone was there, I could feel it. I just didn't have enough strength to go and find out whom.  
  
If they really felt that way about me why couldn't they tell me? After all I've been through they still have the nerve to talk about me behind my back! I'm not wanted here… I'm not wanted at home… I'm just a failure! How could anyone like me?  
  
Well they may not like me, but they sure as hell will like the new me!  
  
With that she abruptly stood up and frantically searched for a certain book. Upon finding it, she ran to the librarian, checked it out and was gone.  
  
bEVERYBODY TODAY  
  
EVERYTHING IS OK  
  
COME TOGETHER AND SAY  
  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT  
  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO STOP THE WAY YOU'RE FEELING  
  
'COS YOU'VE GOT TIME TO GET IT RIGHT  
  
LET YOUR MIND KNOW WHERE IT'S LEADING  
  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT  
  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT  
  
HEY YOU, JUST BE THE BEST YOU CAN BE  
  
YOU'LL SEE THE BEST THINGS IN LIFE COME FOR FREE  
  
NOW IT'S ALL CLEAR, NO CLOUDY DAYS  
  
IF YOU FOLLOW YOUR HEART AND BELIEVE  
  
YOU'LL BE EXCITED BY WHAT YOU'LL ACHIEVE  
  
DON'T BE AFRAID TO FIND A WAY  
  
OH, DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO  
  
THE WORLD IS WAITING FOR YOU  
  
THERE AIN'T NOTHING TO LOSE  
  
EVERYBODY TODAY  
  
IF HE THINKS IT'S OK  
  
COME TOGETHER AND SAY  
  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT  
  
YOU DON'T HAVE TO STOP THE WAY YOU'RE FEELING  
  
'COS YOU'VE GOT TIME TO GET IT RIGHT  
  
LET YOUR MIND KNOW WHERE IT'S LEADING  
  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT  
  
IT'S ALRIGHT IT'S ALRIGHT/b  
  
"I'll be fine sooner or later… just you wait!" Hermione was in her dorm room talking to herself quietly while skimming through the list of ingredients that she would need.  
  
"ohhh…. That one will be hard to get, has to be picked on the first of a month at the full moon. Hmmm, oh yes and this one will have to be picked 3 weeks prior to brewing and chopped at midnight of the 23rd… yes, this will be rather difficult. I'll find a way though, if it's the last thing I do!" Hermione continued to read over the list, it was proving to be a rather eventful week after all. 


End file.
